My New Friend My new Boyfriend (HunHan)
by ShinChanho
Summary: Ya.. di seolah Luhan terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cantik, namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya pun bisa langsung jatuh hati. serasa namja dan yeoja di sekolahnya ingin sekali mendapatkan sesosok namja cantik tersebut. Namun keinginan namja dan yeoja untuk memiliki Luhan hanya siasia di karnakan Luhan selalu menolak ketika salah satu namja atau yeoja mengajaknya kencan


**WARNING YAOI**

**HunHan ( Sehun X Luhan )**

**New Friend my Boyfriend**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kota seoul yang begitu dingin terdapat tempat pemandian air panas sekaligus tempat penginapan yang bernama _XiTanabaHouse._ Pemandian air panas di seoul ini sangat terkenal karena kemewahan tempat dan pelayananya. Banyak orang suka berkunjung ke tempat ini untuk memanjakan dirinya menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka. Ya sebut saja pemilik pemandian air panas ini adalah keluarga Xi. Keluarga Xi memiliki satu anak yang bernama Xi Luhan si namja cantik, ia kini sering membantu keluarganya bekerja di _XiTanabaHouse _sebagai pelayan antar makanan, dikarnakan Luhan lah yang akan meneruskan _XiTanabaHouse _ini. Selain melakukan pekerjaan ini tak ada hal lain yang di lakukan oleh sesosok namja cantik Luhan ini, Luhan pun tak perna keluar rumahnya dikarenakan dia sangat sibuk. Dia melakukan pekerjaan ini setelah setiap ia pulang sekolah.

**.**

**XiInabaHouse**

"Luhaaaaaaan kemarilah..." teriak seorang namja dengan suara lantang

"ne appa? Wae?" saut Luhan sambil menghampiri appanya

"antarkan makanan dan minuman ini ke kamar nomer 30.." appa Luhan memerintakanya sambil menujuk troli yang telah tersusun rapi oleh nampan-nampan berisikan makanan dan minumam

'_huuuh~'_ Luhan mengehela nafasnya serasa pekerjaan ini berat "baiklah appa..." Luhan pun bergegas ke kamar nomer 30 sambil mendorong trolinya tersebut

**Tok Tok Tok~**

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk kamar tersebut "permisi tuan.. makanan dan minumanya sudah sampai" Luhan segera menggeser pintu dan membukanya (pintu ala orang china) Luhan pun membungkuk "permisi tuan saya akan segera masuk" namun orang yang telah di ajak bicara Luhan mengacuhkan cuek Luhan.

Segerahlah Luhan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan sopan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman. melihat seklilingnya Luhan melihat namja-namja paruh bayah telah selesai berendam di kolam air panas dengan menggunakan baju handuk. Segerahlah Luhan menata makanan dan minuman di meja panjang tersebut yang telah berjejer-jejer namja paru baya itu.

"permisi tuan saya sudah menata makanan dan minumanya..." Luhan membungkuk

"tunggu..." salah seorang namja paru baya menahan tangan Luhan

"ada apa tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"kau.. namja atau yeoja? Wajahmu kenapa cantik? Kalau yeoja mengapa rambutmu pendek"

"s-saya namja tuan.." jawan Luhan gugup _'ada apa dengan orang ini? Jelas aku namja mengapa bertanya'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati

"baiklah kau boleh pergi" namja paru baya tersebut melepaskan tangan Luhan

"baik tuan saya permisi dulu" Luhan pun bergegas keluar kamar tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In School**

Ya.. di seolah Luhan terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cantik, namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya pun bisa langsung jatuh hati. serasa namja dan yeoja di sekolahnya ingin sekali mendapatkan sesosok namja cantik tersebut. Namun keinginan namja dan yeoja untuk memiliki Luhan hanya siasia di karnakan Luhan selalu menolak ketika salah satu namja atau yeoja mengajaknya kencan. _**'Luhan yang berwaja cantik namun tak memiliki kekasih'**_ itu lah kata bisik-bisik yang di ucapkan murid di sekolah tersebut. Apakah Luhan tau? Ya tentu saja tau, Luhan mendegar hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan susah untuk mencari seorang kekasih, tak banyak orang tau mengapa Luhan susah untuk di dapatkan dan dari sinilah Luhan mulai terbiasa menyendiri di sekolahan maupun di dalam kelas

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~**

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama telah di mulai.

"silahkan duduk anak-anak ada yang ingin bapak perkenalkan kepada kalian, bahwa ada murid baru pindahan dari China" oceh guru berwajah garang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. sebut saja namanya Siwon

"murid baru?" "namja apa yeoja?" "wah..dia dari china" "kalau namja tampan nggak ya?" suara ocean keluar dari beberapa murid di kelas. Namun tidak dengan Luhan yang hanya duduk sendiri di bangku belakang paling pojok, melamun dan melihat luar jendela

"silahkan masuk..." ujar guru Swion terhadap murid barunya yang masi berada di luar kelas

**Kriet~**

Murid baru itu membuka pintu kelasnya dengan pelan-pelan "nah ini murid barunya anak-anak dia berasal dari China dia di pindahkan ke seoul di karnakan dia akan mengikuti kelas unggulan disini, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak" ijar guwu siwon

"baik pak.." murid baru itu melihat sekeliling isi kelas

"halo.. namaku Oh Sehun murid pindahan di kelas, sebenarnya saya adik kelas kalian ujurku baru 16 tahun, namun berhunbung saya mengikuti kelas unggulan jadi saya langsung di tmpatkan di kelas yag sepantar dengan kalian" ujar murid baru tersebut memperenal kan dirinya

"apa adik kelas?" "berarti kalo kita suka dia? Berodnogn dong?" "tapi wajahnya tampan" "dia terlihat dingin dan cuek walau tampan" bisik-bisik para murid yang ada di kelas

**BRAK!**

"DIAM!" Guru siwon memukul keras mejanya, sekietika murid-murid yang setadinya mengoceh sekarang diam bak kuburuan di malam hari (?)

"coba tuliskan namamu di papan tulis " guru Siwon memberikan spidol ke pada murid bari itu

"baik pak..." murid baru tersebut menuliskan namanya di papan 'OH SEHUN'(dalam tulisan korea)

"nah jadi anak-anak dia bernama Oh Sehun murid pindahan dari china, saya harap kalian semua bisa menerima kehadiranya, sekarang Sehun kau boleh duduk danc arilah tempat kosong" ujar guru Siwon tegas

"baik pak..." Sehun melihat sekeliling kelas untuk mencari tempat kosong _'aku akan duduk dimana'_ _'ah disitu ada temat kosong, tapi kenapa belakang?' _gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil melihat tempat kosong yang ternyata di sebelahnya ada sosok Luhan yang sedang melamun, Sehun pun menghampiri tempat kosong tersebut

'_namja yang cantik'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati

"bolehkan aku duduk di sebelahmu" ujar Sehun pelan. Namun Luhan hanya masi diam melamun

"ekhem... bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" ujar Sehun sekali lagi, namun kali ini Luhan terjingkat kaget

"e-eh kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau datang" ujar Luhan terbata-bata sambil kebingungan

"aku murid baru, baru pinda hari ini.. kau tak memperhatikanku tadi di depan kelas?"

"eh? Iya kah? M-maf aku tadi melamun, jadi aku tak memperhatikanmu"

"tak apa.. jadi aku boleh duduk sebelahmu"

"b-boleh silahkan" tatapan heran yang di berikan Luhan terhadap Sehun _'aku melamun hingga tak sadar akan kehadiran namja ini, wajahnya teduh juga ya kalau di lihat'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati

Jam pelajaran pun berlanjut, semua murid memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas yah.. walau sebagian ada yang tidak memperhatikan termasuk Luhan hari ini. Luhan sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berkonstrasi apa yang di terangkan oleh guru di depan kelas

'_jadi dia murid baru ya? Wajahnya begitu teduh seperti pohon beringin yang seolah-olah aku siap bersender di batangnya dan brteduh'_ gumam Luhan dalamhati sambil melamun melirik wajah Sehun

"kau tidak memperhatikan guru?" ujar Sehun.. Sontak perkataan itu membuat Luhan kaget yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun

"e-eh.. aku memperhatikan kok" saut Luhan kaget

"bohong, dari tadi kau melamun dam melirik kepadaku dan memperhatikanku" jawab Sehun

"tidak.. aku tidak melirikmu" balas Luhan _'kenapa dia tau kalau aku sedang melirik dan memperhatikan dia?'_

"lalu kalau tidak apa namanya?"

"a-aku hanya saja belum tau namamu" ujar Luhan

"oh.. namaku Oh Sehun, kau boleh memanggilku Sehun hyung"

"hyung? Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung"

"aku tau hyung lebih tua dari aku"

"emang umurmu berapa"

"16 karna aku murid unggulan jadi aku di pindahkan kesini yang kelasnya sepantar denganmu hyung.."

"eh? Oh ararseo..." jawab luhan singkat

"jadi.. nama hyung?"

"Xi Luhan.. panggil saja Luhan" Luhan pun menyilangkan tangan di mejanya dan meletekan wajahnya di atas meja

"kau kenapa hyung?"

"ngantuk..."

"oh..."

'_jadi namanya Sehun? Sehun... mengapa aku memikirkan dia? Padahal baru perata ketemu hari ini meniti ini juga'_ gumamnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi pukul 17.00 murid-murid pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Luhan hari ini.

**TUUUUT... TUUUUUT..**

Luhan tampak sedang menelpon seseorang "amma.. hari ini aku tak bisa pulang cepat aku ada piket kelas hari ini kira-kira aku pulang jam 18.00 amma" cakapnya dalam telfon

"baiklah cepat pulang setelah itu.. _XiTabanaHouse_ sedang ramai pengunjung" ujar amma Luhan "ne..." jawab Luhan singkat ambil mematikan ponselnya

"huuuu.. mengapa piket ini begitu melelahkan hingga aku pulang malam" Luhan emngeluh.

Luhan pun bergegas membersikan seluruh ruang kelasnya seorang diri. Dimana yang lain? Yang piket bersama Luhan hari ini? Ya.. Mereka kabur dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang disini. Disisi lain nampak seorang namja sedang memperhatikan Luhan dari luar kelas, namja itu memperhatikan Luhan dari balik jendela

'_sepertinya dari tadi ada yang memperhatikanku' _gumamnya dalam hati _'ah lupakan mungkin perasaanku' _Luhan melanjutkan piketnya

setelah Luhan menyelesaikan piketnya Luhan pun mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas pulang dan keluar kelas. Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya _'suasana malam sekolah menakutkan' _gumamnya. Namun di sisi lain lagi, masi ada yang seperti membuntuti Luhan orang itu sama dengan yang memperhatikan Luhan di kelas tadi. Luhan tak tau karna Luhan berjalan dengan terburu buru.

"hei Luhan...!" seru seorang namja dengan suara lantang memanggil Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh, dengan cepat orang yang memanggil Luhan tadi langsung menutup mulut Luhan. Dengan spontan Luhan kaget dengan sangatnya

"mphhhh...!" tak asing orang yang mendekap Luhan itu _'k-kai!?' _ujar Luhan kaget dalam hati. Luhan pun berontak, namun orang tersebut mendekap erat tubuh Luhan yang kecil itu. Setelah itu kai menarik tubuh Luhan ke sebuah gudang sekolah dan mendorongnya kencang

**BRUK~**

Jadilah Luhan jatuh terduduk. Luhan yang kaget setengah mati melihat kai yang telah mendekap dan mendorongnya

"k-kai! Kau... kenapa? Mau apa?" ujar Luhan kaget dan kesal

"Luhan kau akan membayar semua karna kau menolak cintaku" ujarnya lantang. Kai pun mendekat dan langsung mencium bibir lembut dari sang pemilik Luhan. Luhan pun mendorong tubuh kai yang telah menciumnya

"k-ai! Apa yang.. kau –emmpph" Kai memotong pembicaraan Luhan dengan mencium bibir Luhan sekali lagi. Luhan pun berontak dang ingin mendorong sekali lagi, namun apa yang terjadi? Kai berhasil mengunci tangan Luhan kebelakang badanya hingga Luhan tak dapat menggerakan tanganya. Lalu Kai melepaskan ciumanya tiba-tiba

"kau harus jadi miliku Lu.. harus"

"K-kai... aku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi" rintih Luhan mulai menangis

"cih kau menangis? Ini semakin ingin membuatku melakukan hal buruk ini"

"K-kai... aku mo –Ehmppp!" lagi-lagi Kai memotong pembicaraan Luhan dengan mencium bibirnya. Kai pun mulau membuka satu perastu kancing baju seragam Luhan, namun apa daya Luhan mau melawan? Kakinya yang telah di duduki oleh Kai, tanganya yang telah di kunci Kai kebelakang hal ini yang membuat Luhan tak dapat elawan

'_s-sehun.. mengapa di saat seperti ini aku memikirkanya? Sehun tolong aku, aku takut' _jawab gelisah dari batin Luhan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan sesampai dia ingin sekali di tolong oleh Sehun. Luhan pun menetes kan air matanya. Tanpa hirauan Kain mulai memilin niple milik Luhan dan melepaskan ciumanya

"hmm? Emnagapa kau menangis? Enak kan?"

"a-ahhh kai.. jangan lakukan aku mohon..." Luhan terisak

"sudah diam saja Luhanku, nikmatin pasti kau akan merasa enak"

"t-tapi kai... aku mo..." pembicaraan Luhan terpotong dengan suara dobrakan pintu

**BRAK!**

Sesosok namja muncul mendobrak pintu gudang, sontak membuat Kai dan Luhan kaget

"siapa kau!" bentak Kai

"Sehun.. aku Sehun murid baru pindahan dari sekolah lain" jawabnya

'_S-sehun? Dia.. dia benar benar Sehun?' _batin Luahn cemas

"oh jadi kau murid baru itu yang dari china? Apa masalahmu?"

"mengapa kau lakukan itu hyung? Apa Luhan hyung punya salah denganmu?"

"apa masalahmu mengatakan itu? Kau siapanya Luhan?" Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan di pojokan gudang sambil mendekati sehun

"..." Sehun tak menjawab "tak ada kan? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini seblum aku menghajarmu" bentak kai

Tiba-tiba Sehun memukul wajah Kai dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan luka di bibir Kai. Kai yang kaget dengan pukulan itu akirnya membalas pukulan tersebut hingga mengenai bibi Sehun. Sama seperti Kai, Sehun mendapat Luka di bibirnya. Lalu akirnya mereka beradu fisik, namun Luhan menyaksikan dengan air mata yang begitu berlinang derasnya

"hiks... hiks... S-sehun hentikan.. Kai aku mohon" kata Luhan tersedu-sedu

Namun Kai dan Sehun tam memperdulikan kata-kata Luhan. Dan akhirnya **BRUK!** Kai terjatuh dan Sehun berhasil menindihnya "Jika kau berani-berani mengganggu Luhan hyung kau tau akibatnya" Sehun pun berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Kai "pergilah!" ujar Sehun membentak

Kai dengan wajah yang begitu mengesalkan pun pergi dengan rasa tdiak ikhlas di hatinya "awas kau suatu saat aku balas" ujar kai. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikanya dan sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menangis

"hyung gwenchana?" ujar Sehun lembut dengan kawatrinya

"S-sehun? Kau benar-benar sehun?" luhan berbicara terisak, dan menempelkan tangan lembutnya ke pipi Sehun _'hangat.. perasaan apa ini? Tangan ini lembut seakan ingin menhipnotisku'_ ujar Sehun dalam hati

"aku sehun hyung.. sudah diam jangan menangis ne?" jawan sehun lembut

"s-sehun.. aku takut.. takut takut..." Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba

**DEG~**

"n-ne hyung.. gwenchana aku disini hyung..." ujar Sehun memenangkan Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Luhan '_perasaan hangat ini datang lagi. Apa ini? Luhan hyung, mengapa aku hangat jika kau peluk? Mengapa aku merasa nyaman sekarang jika di dekatmu?'_ ujar sehun dalam hati

"ayo sekarang aku antar kau pulang hyung.. jangan nangis ne?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dengan pelan, dan memakaikanya jaket

"g-gomawo hun sudah menolongku, entah apa yang terjadi jika kau tak menolongku" jawabnya menangis

"cheonma hyung, kajja Sehun antar hyung pulang, mobil sehun sudah di depan"

"n-ne..."

Sehun pun mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XiInabaHouse**

Sampainya pun di rumah Luhan, Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya agar Luhan bisa keluar. Dan mereka bersepatan berbicara dulu

"jadi ini rumahmu hyung? Kau mempunyai tempat pemandian air panas sebesar ini?" ujar sehun

"hehe iya hun..." jawab Luhan

"wah kapan-kapan aku berendam disini ne? Bolehkan?"

"eh? Boleh kok.. sesukamu datang aja kesini. Aku akan melayani Sehun dengan special"

"special hyung? Seperti apa?"

"datanglah saja kapan kau mau datang"

"besok kan sabtu hyung, gimana besok aku kesini.."

"baiklah.. sendiri?"

"iya sendiri saja lebih nyaman hyung"

"okedeh.. makasih ya sehun atas semuanya yang tadi.. mianhae mereoptkan" Luhan membungkuk kecil

"sudah hyung jangan berterimakasih aku iklhas kok"

"serius? Hehehe yasudah aku masuk dulu ne? Jalljaio Sehun" Luhan terharu

"ne hyung jalljaio" Luhan pun mamasuki mobilnya dan bergegas kembali kerumahnya

Sesampainya di dalam Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa

**In Luhan Room**

Luhan pun selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur..

"_aaaah lega" ujar Luhan penu kenikmatan 'Sehun? Kenapa dia menolongku? Aku terus memikirkanya.. apa ini yang di namakan jatuh cinta? Ahhhh sehun'_ seketika pipi Luhan menjadi merah pekat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In School**

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya dan melihat sosok namja dengan kulitTan-nya. ya memang benar dugaanya si Kai, namun Kai tak sendiri dia menggandeng sesosok namja dengan mata bulat yang berdama Kyungsoo. Luhan berjalan pas-pasan dengan Kai namun Kai tak melirik ke Luhan sedikit pun '_apa kai berpacaran dengan kyungsoo? Hah? Seandainya kyungsoo tau apa yang telah kai perbuat kepadaku kemarin malam' _lalu tiba-tiba ada sosok namja mendekat dan membisikinya

"Luhan.. sampai kau macam-macam berkata apa-apa yang aku lalukan semalam itu dan kejadian di gudang ke pada kyungsoo aku tak akan melepasmu, jika kau diam dan tak mengatakan apapun maka aku akan melepaskanmu selamanya" bisik Kai terhadap Luhan. Luhan hanya diam terpaku "arra..." jawab Luhan, Luhan langsung pergi dan ak menoleh ke Kai

**In Class**

"hyung aku nanti jadi kerumahmu kan?" bisik Sehun kepada Luhan saat jam pelajaran

"iya.. pulang sekolah?" bisik Luhan balik

"iya hyung, aku benar-benar mau kesana menginap juga, kan aku liat ada penginapan juga di rumahmu hyung?"

"iya.. menginap orang tuamu bagai mana?"

"jangan di pikirkan mereka bekerja di luar kota hyung"

"oh ne arraseo"

**BRAK!**

"Luhan.. Sehun.. apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?! Kalian tidak memperhatikan guru sednag menerangkan" bentak guru Siwon yang mukanya mulai garang

"memperhatikan pak..." ujar Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"eh... mereka berdua semakin dekat ya?" "iya.. apa mereka pacaran?" "pacaran? Jeles banget ngelihat Luhanyang sudah punya pasangan" bisik-bisik murid dari mulut ke mulut

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM JUGA!" bentak guru Siwon yang mulai memanas

Seketika semuanya hening...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIING~**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan para siswa di haruskan pulang, bagi yang piket masi di haruskan untuk berada di sekolah untuk membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing. Untung hari ini bukan Luhan yang piket melainkan Sehun

"yah hyung aku piket dulu ya? Jadi tak bisa langsung kerumahmu" jawab Sehun kesal

"gwenchana aku menunggumu di rumahku ne?"

"beneran hyung? Yaudah aku akan cepat-cepat membersihkan kelas ini"

Luhan pun pulang, dan Sehun masi membersikan kelasnya dengan teman sekelasnya

**XiInabaHouse**

Luhan seperti biasa mulai melakukan aktifitasnya di rumahnya tiba tiba..

**TLING TLING TLING~**

Suara ponsel Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada telefon masuk. Namun Luhan heran ini nomer siapa. Di angkatnya ponsel tersebut

"anyeong.. nuguseo?" Luhan berbicara

"ini aku Luhan hyung Sehun aku sudha di depan rumahmu cepatlah keluar..."

"eh? B-baiklah.. tunggu" sautnya _'sehun benar-benar datang? Snangnya.. tapi tunggu? Kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini ya? Ah lupakan'_

Setiba Luhan berada di depan rumahnya

"Luhan hyung,,,," sapa Sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya

"hei kemari la cepat..." lambai=lambaiLuhan balik

Sehun pun mendekat dan memperhatikan pakaian Luhan yang menggunakan kimono berwarna _**sof cream**_ _'cantik, imut, terlihat polos sekali Luhan hyung ini.. melihatnya begitu tenang matanya, rambutnya, alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya kau malaikat hyung? Mengapa begitu sempurna' _kata Sehund alam hati

"hai sehun.. mengapa kau terdiam?" kata Luhan yang sepontan membuat Sehun kaget

"t-tidak.. mengapa kau menggunakan kimono hyung?" tanya Sehun heran

"kan aku juga bekerja di sini Sehun, nantinya aku jadi penerus pemilik pemandian air panas ini"

"o-hh ararseo... kau cantik hyung"

"mwoya?..." jawab luhan

"aniya... ayo masuk hyung" Sehun masuk sambil memba kopernya

"sini aku bawakan kopernya..." Luhan mengambil koper yang ada di tangan sehun

"eh? Biar aku sendiri hyung" jawab Sehun kaget "kau adalah pelanggan di sini, jadi aku harus melayanimu kalo di sini, biarkan aku membaa kopermu" ujar Luhan

"a-araseo..."**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seteah itu Luhan menunjukan kamar Sehun

"ini kamarmu sehun... ini kuncinya, pemandian air panasnya ada di belakang jika kau ingin kesana, tinggal belok kiri lurus saja dari kamarmu sudah sampai"

"ne arraseo..." Sehun pun memasuki kamarnya

"aku tinggal dulu ya?"

"kemana?" jawab sehun

"melayani mu? Mengambilkanmu makan? Minum juga..."

"ehh? I-iya hyung"

"kan aku sudah bilang aku akan melayanimu jika kau berada disini hehehehe"

"iya hyung udah sana layani aku cepat" tegas Sehun

"weh... langsung seperti ahjussi kau Sehun.. sudah ya tunggu aku akan mengantarkanmu makanan"

"jangan lama-lama hyung perut sudah lapar"  
"ne..."

Luhan pun bergegas mengambil makanan dan minuman yang akan di sediakan ke sehun. Lalu Sehun hanya terdiam melamun di dalam kamarnya _'apa setiap hari Luhan hyung seperti ini? Dia terlihat cantik saat memakai kimono beda dengan memakai seragam sekolah yangs elama ini aku ketahui' _gumamnya dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan Feel's**

Luhan berjalan ke kamar Sehun sambil mendorong Troli. Seperti biasa yang di bawanya nampan berisi anekah makanan dan minuman

'_OH SEHUN? Namja yang telah membuatku jatuh hati? Benarkah? Ini yang di namakan ingin sekali rasanya untuk memiliki seseorang?'_

'_tapi.. belum tentu Sehun juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?'_

'_wajah Sehun yang teduh selalu membayangiku setiap saat, wajahnya mengundang rasa sayang. Walau wajahnya memang terlihat dingin, tapi kalau sudah tau sifat aslinya? Dia tidak dingin'_

**Sehun Feels's**

'_Luhan hyung? Apa aku mencintaimu? Bolehkan aku mencintaimu? Oh Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan, belum tentu Luhan hyung mau kepadamu'_

'_tapi perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini mengatakan aku harus memiliki Luhan hyung seutuhnya, mencitainya dengan setulus hati'_

'_jika berada dekat Luhan hyung perasaanku tenang, seakan aku ingin selalu melindunginya entah dengan alasan apapun aku ingin melindunginya seperti kejadian waktu itu'_ Sehun berbicara apda dirinya sendiri sambil melamun

**TOK TOK~**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu Sehun yang melamin menjadi kaget setnegah mati

"nuguseo?" kata sehun

"ini tuan makananya dan minumanya sudah datang" saut luhan dari balik pintu, lalu Luhan menggeser pintu tersebut

"Luhan hyung? Mengapa kau memanggilku tuan?" jawab sehun heran

"kan aku sudah bilang? Aku akan melayanimu? Pelanggan disini akan ku panggil tuan semua" ujar Luhan menjelaskan "sudah kau duduk saja sana sehun"

"ne arra.." sehun pun duduk di depan meja kayu yang panjang itu. Luhan mulai menata makanan dan minuman yang telah di sediakan

"hyung ganti kimono lagi?" kata sehun yang membuarkan keheningan

"ne.. yang tadi tertumpah kena saus hun..." kekeh sang Luhan

"makin cantik hyung kau memakai kimono warna kuning ini"

"mwo?!" Luhan kaget

"cantik hyung kau cantik..."

"aku namja kenapa kau panggil cantik? Aku balik dulu" dengan wajah merona Luhan berjalan tertunduk malu keluar

"jangan keluar dulu temani aku hyung..." saut Sehun memberhentikan langkah Luhan

"wae? Tapi aku harus..." pembiacaraan Luhan di potong Sehun "kan masi ada yang lain hyung? Ayolah temani kau disni ne?" sehun menunjukan aegyonya

"apa-apan pakai aegyo segala? Biaklah akutemani..." Luhan duduk di depan pas hadapan Sehun

"makan ini hyung, minum ini juga" Sehunmemberi Luhan makanan dan minuman "kali ini pelanggan juga akan melayani pelayanya"

"eh? Gomawo.." Luhan meminum segelas es jeruk yang di beri Sehun"

"h-hyung..."

"hmm?" Luhan masi meminum es jeruk tersebut

"eng... p-pacaran yuk.." Waja Luhan memerah sekitika bak tomat yang sudah panen

"ehukk hukk... mwoya?! Ga salah denegr?" Luhan tersedak kaget dengan kata-kata yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Sehun pun berdiri dan mendekati Luhan

"hyung...entah mengapa perasaan ini mengatakan kalo aku harus memiliki hyung, menyayangi mu hyung.. your my first love" kata Sehun malu-malu

"t-tapi sehun kita..." kata Luhan gugup

"baru kenal? Tapi hyung.. perasaan Sehu nggak bisa bohong, aku merasa nyaman jika di dekat mu hyung, merasa nyaman sehingga beban ku hilang jika di depanmu"

"s-sehun..." detak jantung Luhan berdetak begitu cepat seakan ingin copot

"wae hyung? Kau menolaku?" jawan Sehun lesu

"a-ani... a-aku... mau hun.. aku mau" Luhan tertunduk malu, wajahnya pun sekarang menjadi merah pekat

"jinjja! Jinjja hyuuung!?" jawab sehun kaget kegirangan

"j-jeongmaaal.. aku juga suka sehun pertama kali melihat, wajah sehun teduh, menghilangkan semua kegelisahanku. Your my first love too" jawab Luhan malu-malu

"j-jadi? Kita resmi pacarankan hyung?"

"ehem ne..." BLUSH~~

Tanpa sadar wajah mereka berdua berdekatan dan akirnya...

**CHU~**

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Merea akirnya menemukan sesutau kehangatan di balik ini semua

**Sehun Feel's**

'_sampai kapanpun aku menyayangimu Luhanku my first love'_

'_takan ku biarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu selain aku, takan kubiarkan orang lain memelukmu selain aku, takan ku biarkan orang lain meniumu selain aku hyungku'_

'_aku sayang kamu Luhanku.. Xi Luhan naekkoya'_

**Luhan Feel's**

'_my first love? Ya ini lah cinta pertamaku Sehunku.. jadi ini rasanya di miliki oleh orang lain? Di cintai oleh orang lain?'_

'_ini arsanya jika mempunyai kekaish? Jadi ini arsanya? Rasa yang selama ini tak kunjung datang? Rasa ini sangat nyaman, nyaman dan sangat nyaman'_

'_aku bahagia menerima cintamu Sehunku. Oh Sehun naekkoya'_

**.**

**.FIND.**

**.**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak acak acakan.. hehehe maklum ini FF ku yang ke dua kalinya.**

**Yang mau koment, koment aja kasi pendapat.**

**Yang mau hina hina juga gapapa XD.**


End file.
